The instant invention is directed to a system for forming non-woven fabric or fiber webs of evenly and throughly blended fibers.
Fiber webs or non-woven fabrics are well known throughout the textile industry. Normally, these webs or fabrics are formed by producing carded or air lay webs and passing a plurality of these webs through a cross-lapper to produce the fiber web of sufficient height with entangled fibers for web unity. A major drawback to this system is that the fiber directions are generally in line with the direction of carding thus placing the fibers of the stacked or lapped webs in X,Y positions. This results in a web with a spring-like action.
Another problem with this type of system is that production is limited to the speed of the cross-lapping machine.
It is the object of the instant invention to provide a system capable of producing a fabric web or non-woven fabric in which the fibers are disposed and entangled in all directions thus forming a more stable fabric or web.
Another object of the invention is a system capable of producing non-woven fabrics or fabric webs of even density at increased speeds.
Another object of the invention is the production of a non-woven fabric suitable for use as insulation material and slitted material in the height direction.
Another object of the invention is the production of a non-woven fabric in which the fibers are oriented to provide isotropic strength properties to the fabric.
Another object of the invention is a system for producing non-woven fabrics or fiber webs with equal density through its height and width.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system for producing non-woven fabrics or fiber webs of high density without a cross-lapper.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system for the production of non-woven webs or fabrics structured with sufficient stability, loft, and resilience to be used as pillow stuffing, upholstery padding, mattress stuffing and other similar products.
Another object of the invention is a system for the production of non-woven webs in which the web is treated during formation in the forming chute with desired materials.
The invention is directed to an arrangement for forming a non-woven fabric with high resilience and a high loft. The arrangement includes a cabinet which receives opened and blended fibers from a fiber feed. Connected with the cabinet is an upwardly directed fiber web forming chute for receiving the opened and blended fibers and forming them into a non-woven fiber web. The forming chute has an upper wall which includes a vibrating plate and a lower wall which includes a packing belt for urging the fibers down the forming chute in an evenly distributed condition throughout the height of the fiber web being formed. An air distribution system is associated with the arrangement for delivering air flow through the forming chute which assists in controlling the distribution and movement of the fibers within the forming chute. The air flow exits the forming chute through its upper wall.
The upper wall includes a hood over the vibrating plate for receiving the air flow through the upper wall. Also, the vibrating plate is perforated which allows the air flow to migrate through the vibrating plate into the hood. The air distribution system includes an outlet conduit which delivers the air flow into the cabinet and into the receiving end of the forming chute. An intake conduit is provided for removing the air flow for the cabinet.
The air distribution system may include a feed unit for supplying to the air flow various elements such as moisture or chemical additives which mingle with and coat fibers within the forming chute. An arrangement for forming a non-woven fabric web with high resilience and high loft including a housing delivering blended and opened fibers into a receiving end of a fiber web forming chute. The forming chute includes an upper wall and a lower wall which are spaced a distance equal the loft of the fiber web. The upper wall comprises a vibrating plate positioned adjacent an upper packing belt. The vibrating plate and upper packing belt each extend across the width of the forming chute and in tandem along its length.
The lower wall also includes a fiber movement assisting element.
The fiber movement assisting element, the vibration plate, and the upper packing belt cooperate to move the fibers within the forming chute to form a fiber web in which the fibers are oriented in all directions and with substantial equal density throughout.
The vibrating plate is located adjacent the receiving end while the upper packing belt is located adjacent a delivery end of the forming chute.
An air system which provides an air flow through the housing and the forming chute may be associated with the arrangement. It may include an air return associated with the upper wall.
An arrangement for forming a non-woven fabric with high resilience and high loft comprising a housing delivering opened and blended fibers into a receiving end of an upwardly extending fiber web forming chute. The forming chute has an upper wall spaced from a lower wall by a distance equal to the loft of the fiber web. The lower wall includes a packing belt which extends across its width and substantially along its entire length. The upper wall comprises a vibrating plate and an upper backing belt each extends across the width of the forming chute and along the length of the upper wall. An air system may be included to provide an air flow through the housing and forming chute. The air system may be a closed system or an open end system.
The upper packing belt extends along substantially the entire length of the upper wall and the vibrator plate extends along substantially the entire length of said upper wall. The vibrator plate carries the upper packing belt by way of a pair of rolls mounted on opposed ends. One or both of the rolls are driven.